


Hand In Mine, Into your Icy Blues (PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hiiiiiii~! Can you do a fluffy Phil Lester fic where reader is deaf? (If you don’t feel comfortable doing it or don’t want to that’s okay)(Also I love your writing! You’re such an inspiration to me with my writing ^_^)</p><p>omg thank you this means so much - e</p><p>word count: 380</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand In Mine, Into your Icy Blues (PHIL LESTER)

You had been friends with Phil for years before he asked you out.

You had been friends with him long enough that he took classes at the local university and learned sign language.

Of course, he hadn’t told you that until the night he asked you out, instead of having you read his lips, he signed it to you.

And you may have cried.

(Okay, you totally did.)

And from then on signing became an everyday occurrence. Dan eventually learned, too, and you had never felt so included in a life. That lead to Phil moving you into the house, and eventually you were staying in the same room as him.

And you loved it. You loved waking up every morning next to him, telling him good morning and kissing him. You liked eating breakfast with Dan- and you loved the fact that they had the subtitles on permanently. You just loved your life with them, your life in general, and you loved who you were.

Until you disregarded Phil’s caution to not go into the comments and you did, for the first time ever. What you saw was disgusting horrid. Not only were people mad that you were with Phil, they were mad that you were living with them, friends with Dan, hell, some were mad that you were deaf. They were mad that you- what was the wording?- that you were forcing Phil to do extra work on his videos so he could caption your signing.

Why didn’t you just talk? They asked, Why didn’t you just get one of those implants?

But they didn’t understand. Phil did. He knew why you didn’t get up for dinner, he knew why you were laying in bed. So he sat down in his office chair so you could see him and not get up.

_What’s wrong?_

But you only shook your head and lazily signed with one hand.

_Nothing. Comments. Ignorance. I’ll be fine in the morning._

Phil frowned, deciding to crawl into bed with you and hold you. You couldn’t sign back and forth that way, but that didn’t bother you. All you wanted was Phil.

You sank into his arms, hand in his, eyes locked on his icy blues eyes and you felt at home. Safe. Content. Loved.


	2. Love Burning Like a Witch (PHIL LESTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @uniquebooknerd: Congrats on getting everything finished!!! Can you do a sequel to the deaf!reader x Phil Lester in some way? I absolutely LOVED the original one!
> 
> thank you for congratulating me!! -e
> 
> word count: 483
> 
> warnings: nsfw themes
> 
> okay here I go again using song lyrics that come from songs played by elvis depressedly. this line comes from waves of bad intention and it’s so good

Phil’s body draped yours and you could feel his chest rumbling, as if he were groaning, but it was too rhythmic for that.

Phil was talking and as you bit into his neck, there was nothing you wanted more than to hear what he was saying.

You ran your hands up Phil’s back and tried to ignore the fact that he was whispering to you, maybe telling you how you looked, how amazing you were, but you couldn’t. You could only try to silence yourself and enjoy the movements of your body intermingled with Phil’s, but he could tell you weren’t all there. He stopped, sitting up. Neither of you were unclothed fully, but he was down to boxers and you were down to your equivalent of underwear.

_What’s wrong?_

He signed, brows furrowing in confusion. You shook your head and grabbed for his shoulders, intent on continuing what you had started. Phil shook his head and scoffed, pushing your hands off his shoulders to sign.

_No, something is wrong. What’s wrong? You can tell me anything._

You sat up and grabbed your shirt, pulling it back over your body so you could shift away from Phil in the bed.

_Nothing’s wrong, Phil. I’m just feeling a little weird, that’s all._

He frowned.

_Now you have to tell me. Did I do something wrong?_

_No!_ You signed feverishly, _You didn’t do anything wrong. This is all me! I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die._

Phil looked like he didn’t believe you, as if you would lie to him about something like that. And yeah, you would, but wasn’t it humiliating to admit that you hated it when he spoke to you during sex? Hated it when he moaned because it reminded you that you couldn’t hear him and you couldn’t talk to him without seeing his hands?

 _Please tell me_ , he signed slowly, like he always did when he was upset. _I need to know what’s wrong or I’ll think I’m wrong._

_I hate it when I can feel you talking but I can’t see you signing._

It was like a weight off of you chest and you visibly relaxed and Phil shook his head, with a smile on his face.

_That’s all? I can stop talking. It’s just something that I do._

You teared up, looking at Phil, his crooked smile, the way your love for him was burning within you. You don’t have to do that for me, you know.

 _But I do, he signed, I do because I love you. And I want you to be comfortable in everything we do. It’s not fair to you if I don’t comply._ Phil grinned. _Can I ask you one thing, though?_

You nodded. _You can ask me anything, sweetie._

Phil fist pumped before settling his shaking hands. _Can you be louder when we have sex? I love hearing your voice._


End file.
